


Coloured Childhood

by Toxic_Panic



Series: Location for Poems of Damnation [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Panic/pseuds/Toxic_Panic
Summary: I wanted to write something and this happenedBasically a poem about growing up mixed in a white community





	Coloured Childhood

 

They called me chocolate; 

I thought it was sweet 

They ran away on the playground;

Playing tag just got me beat 

They loved my little sister; 

I thought it was 'cause her freckles were neat

They laughed at my hair; 

It took me a long time to realise it was unfair 

 

See, I was just a kid, 

Didn't even know about "race" 

Or what MLK did. 

I had a big heart and was too eager to forgive,

I didn't understand why my "friendships" were rigged 

 

They called me mud;

I felt dirty

They left me tied to a tree; 

I didn't like this game 

They saw my sister as one of them; 

I hated her for years to come 

They thought me unnatural; 

I just wanted to be normal 

 

White, brown, pink, yellow or black;

Is there really nothing more to our world than _that_?


End file.
